Starting anew in Unova
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: Naruto the chapion of Kanto and Godfather of Ash Katchum starts anew in Unova and travels with ash and others who join them. who will they meet and what! Naruto has a fiance what will happen and which Pokemon will Naruto catch in this new region... stay tuned to find out! NarutoxElesa Paring
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

in a station next to the ocean a man around twenty five stood looking at the docks waiting for the airbus to come in. he stands about five feet eleven inches. he wore a cloak with a hood (Jedi cloak) with armor underneath (ANBU) and katana attached to his hip. he has facial features similar to that of a Vulpex or Ninetails due to his whisker like marks on his cheek... which are very sensitive to the touch and if you rub them gently he actually purrs. he has spiky hair as bright as the sun with blood read tips and bangs that frame the side of his head (His fathers hairstyle). the figure saw the airbus land and people started to get off. he then noticed his grandfather figure Professor Oak and his aunt Delia Ketchum along with her son and The figures godson Ash Ketchum. sad to say that Ash has never met his godfather.

as the trio started to walk towards him... without knowing that he is basically standing in front of them... then again he is in a hooded cloak that casts a shadow over his face that completely hides his face. the figure saw his godson run back after his Pikachu. Delia and Oak walked past him and the figure (I'm getting really tired of saying these two words) noticed a large black storm cloud and the figure's eyes narrowed and he muttered a single work "Zekrom". he looked back at his godson to see an electical field around the area.

after the storm was over ash was laying on the ground and so was his Pikachu although Pikachu has seen better days

"Pikachu! Pikachu are you alright? ash asked as he held his Pokemon cradled in his arms like a newborn baby. after a few words from Pikachu "I'm so glad" ash said excitedly as he hugged the pikachu.

"Ash dear!" Delia Ketchum yelled as she rushed over to her son. "Ash!" Oak yelled as well. as they were yelling the figure walked up to them and stood behind them without any of then noticing.

"Ash, are you aright?" his mother asked.

"Yea" ash said a little freaked out.

"But ash are you completely sure?" Oak asked

"Yep! aren't we Pikachu!" "Pika!"

Delia sighed "Well, that was some thunderstorm you know!"

"It sure was!" Oak said

"Who was that?" ask asked.

the figure decided to make himself known "You know" he began and he was sniggering at the fact that all three jumped about five feet into the air when he spoke because of the sudden voice that came out of nowhere. all three turned to the figure "That is actually not a thunderstorm, well at least not a natural one..." Professor oak decided to cut the figure off "Wait you mean that was caused by a pokemon?" he asked exasperated. "yes that was caused by a Pokemon... not just any pokemon though... the pokemon that caused that is the legendary pokemon known as Zekrom!" The figure informed the trio.

all there were amazed that a legendary Pokemon just showed up out of nowhere. Delia asked the man a question she had been meaning to ask "Just... who are you?" she asked.

the man smiled under his cloak "Delia I thought that you would remember the voice of the man that you declared as you're son ash's godfather!" when he said all hell broke loose.

Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum went wide eyed and stammered together "N-N-Naruto? is that really you?" the newly named Naruto (as if we didn't know already) nodded as Delia was quick to put him a bear hug that could kill a giant but not Naruto with his armor and incredible pain resistance from his childhood and his time in his home villages ANBU before his continent was destroyed ten years ago and he washed up in pallet town (in the games the was a small part where you could surf out and over to Cinnabar island).

they noticed Ash looking at them and feeling a little uncomfortable about not knowing who this man is since he still has his cloaks hood up. "Oh Ash, Sorry about not introducing you to this man! Naruto please put down your hood so that you godson can see your face!" Delia practically ordered to which Naruto complied and took off his hood.

Ash gasped "Y-y-Your Naruto Namikaze the Kanto champion! a-a-and m-my G-godfather!" ash said and Naruto nodded.

then they all heard a voice behind them say "Professor Oak!" they turned to see the professor of the Unova Region Professor Juniper.

"what do you know, Professor Juniper!" Oak said

"I'm sorry i was so late." she apologized. 'How are you getting on after that huge thunderstorm?" she asked

"we're just fine Professor, thank you!" Oak answered "I'd like you to meet Professor Juniper, and don't let the youthfulness of one of the most important Unova regions researchers fool you." oak finished

"Pleasure to meet you!" Juniper greeted

after that was was said they all went to the parking lot and loaded Professor junipers jeep wan d got in while Naruto got on his motorcycle and drove behind them. ash was so excited to see s many new pokemon.

"so what do you think ash? these pokemon are new to you right?" Juniper asked the ten year old.

"Right!" he answered.

Pikachu started sparking again "Pikachu was sparking before as well." Delia said.

"When we get to my lab i'll have a look at it." Juniper said.

"Thanks! thats great!"

"as you know Kanto pokemon are quite rare here. i have a lot of questions for you Professor." Juniper told him. "Aye." Oak acknowledged.

"Is Pikachu rare too?" ash asked

"yes, we've never seen one in the wild before." she answered.

"You'll also see a lot of pokemon you've never seen before at Professor Junipers lab" Oak told ash "Right, You should enjoy that!" She said

they drove for a little which then came across a pond "aha Pokemon we've never seen before!" ash exclaimed excitedly

when they arrived at the lab they had Pikachu undergo some tests only to find nothing wrong with him. after a few more tests It was time for a new trainer to start his journey and Naruto had just entered the room in new clothes to see what all the loud noises were about.

Naruto, now dressed in a pair of khakis, a pair of tan skateboarding shoes, a tan T-shirt and a black leather jacket, looked at the seen in front of him "A new trainer! Hey, i bet you were so excited last night that you couldn't sleep! hehe i was the exact same way!" ash practically yelled

"Who are you?" the new male trainer asked. Naruto walked over to them and stood beside ash.

"trip meet ash, and Naruto. both of them are from the Kanto Region. Ash and Naruto are going to start there going to start a new journey here in Unova!" Naruto chose that time to ask his question as Ash was surprised to hear that naruto is going to go try the gym challenge. "Professor did my pokemon transfer here safely?"

"Yes Naruto she was transferred here safely and what i mighty fine Pokemon she it and rare as well. while you second Pokemon is amazing as it is a different color than its normal species!" she said as she handed two pokeballs over to Naruto who gratefully took them.

"From the Kanto Region?" Trip asked'

"Yea Pallet town!"

"pallet town, Kanto Region. hahahaha!" trip said with laughter at the end

"Whats so funny?" ash asked.

"I was just thinking that a guy like you came from the boonies!" Trip taunted

"Hm, Hey, what do you mean boonies!" ash yelled.

"come on, today is your first day as a trainer, so it's a happy day!" Juniper said as she walked over to the tray with three Pokemon. she explained what to do and what the Pokemon were. Trip chose Snivy and received 5 pokeballs. with that he walked out the door. after a few seconds Ash ran after him with Naruto just walking after both of them.

"Trip wait up! Going for gym battles?" Ash asked

"Thats basic. Pokemon trainers go around challenging different gyms and try to win eight badges, so they can enter the Unova league." Trip informed ash.

"Really!" Ash said "Thats just like back in Kanto!" with that said Naruto walked up to them "Ash. you should know that every Region has a pokemon league and eight gym badges (Orange islands are not a region!) that trainers challenge." Naruto informed

just then Ash's Pikachu ran out of the lab and jumped into ashes arms "What's that Pokemon?" Trip said and got the info from his pokedex.

"huh, is it strong?" Trip asked which Ash used the all clever "yep" which led to a pokemon battle which ash lost... big time. trip turned to Naruto "I want to battle you as well!" trip said.

"huh, well all right." Naruto said as the two of them stood back in the same field that Ash was in earlier

"Go Snivy!" Trip said. "Come on out Alakazam!" Naruto said to which Trip got nervous at the strong Pokemon. "Alakazam teleport then follow up with Ice punch!" Naruto ordered which ended the battle.

with that over with Trip left for the next town/city with Naruto and Ash staying another day to get Pikachu looked at again but once again that Zekrom storm cloud appeared again and Zekrom is Here again taunting Naruto to battle it and catch it as it wants a challenge!

**Well thats the first chapter tell me what you think and this paring will be NarutoxElesa**

**well good day to you my readers bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok to start off i would like to answer Bloodyhound's question... No this is not a harem it is purely NarutoxElesa! **

**on another note the shiny pokemon is actually more than one as he has three pokemon with him. he will not have the alakazam on his team for a long time as that is more of a "When i need her i will get her!" type of pokemon since she started as an abra and his starter pokemon. he will start off with hsi two other pokemon which are in my oppinion abound 40 levels lower than Alakazam as i had her at level 70! you will meet his other two pokemon this chapter. **

**Naruto's team in already picked out... i hated doing it as i had to do research as to what pokemon Ash/Trip/ Iris get durring the series and like all of them were ones that i wanted to give Naruto so i finally figured out which pokemon to give him **

**if you don't like the pokemon then fucking deal with it!**

**as for the guy/girl who said that the action was not entertaining... well try having an alakazam thats a high level with a type advantage with super eventive moves Vs. a level 5 Snivy... do the math! of course the action is going to be bad since it is basically over with one move!**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or Pokemon!**

the thunder storm from earlier appeared again, caused by the legendary pokemon Zekrom. one of its lightning bolts struck one of the communication towers attached to the lab which caused the systems to overload.

when the systems overloaded Pikachu went into an electro-frenzy which is basically Pikachu sending electricity all over the place.

"Pikachu! NO" Ash yelled.

"The system! its on overload! the lab could be destroyed" Professor Juniper said

"All because of the lightning?" Professor oak asked.

Naruto made his presence known "Professor Oak i told you before the one causing this lightning storm is the legendary pokemon Zekrom ! what most people don't know is that all legendary pokemon can communicate with humans through telepathy. trust me when i say that Zekrom wants me to recognize its power since..." Naruto began and everyone listened in "i met him once and he said "When you get strong enough come and battle me for i have chosen you to be the one to have the possibility to catch me" (That is right Naruto will eventually catch Zekrom! But that is many chapters down the road!). he has been taunting me and following me for a while now. i told him that once i meet my godson again that i will start training again to be ready for our battle and for him to leave me in peace until the day i come for him!" Naruto declared.

with that said Zekrom vanished and Pikachu sent out another huge electrical discharge and the systems came back online. Ash fell backwards and onto the floor "ASH NO!" His mother Delia yelled and knelt beside her son. "Ash dear, are you alright?" she asked

"I'm ok" Ash started then his eyes widened in realization "Wait! Pikachu!" ash yelled only to receive a "Pika" from a now sitting up pikachu who now has his electrical powers (thats the only word i could up with and i sat in my chair for about five minutes trying to think of a word so... yea deal with it!) back.

"Pikachu, does that mean you're back to normal?" Pikachu said 'yes' in pokemon linguistics (Damn that is the first time i think i ever spelled that word and i got it right on the first time... YAY ME!). "Ok Pikachu use thunderbolt on me!" Ash yelled to which Delia tried to stop him from being hurt after Pikachu used a volt tackle. while this happened Naruto was just laughing uncontrollably (Same as me)

"You're really all right!" Ash said.

that night at dinner

Naruto was taking part in conversations then he brought up a topic that was needing to brought up... at least to Naruto. "Professor would you mind looking after my Alakazam for me as i kind of want to give trainers a fair chance and not just obliterate them with one move... that will get very boring very fast." he asked

"Sure Naruto but what pokemon will you have with you?" Professor Oak asked the Kanto champion.

Naruto held up his two pokeball that he kept attached to his hip. he clicked the button and let the pokemon out as it was time for them to eat. "come on out Zoroark, Genesect! time to eat!" Naruto said happily. Both of the Pokemon came out of their pokeballs and basked in the attention they were getting as both of them were shiny pokemon.

"Well, Well, Well it seams that you have two rare pokemon by your side Naruto and they seam very loyal... i think they will do fine... are you going to try and become the campion here as well?" Oak asked. Naruto shook his head in disagreeing fashion "Negative, i am already a champion i don't need to be another one to a different region..."he said.

the next morning

at the front of the pokemon lab we find Naruto and Ash going over a checklist with Ash's mother... well more like Ash was being asked every embarrassing question under the sun and Naruto was cracking up.

ash glared at his godfather "why are you laughing Didn't your mother do this to you?" Ash yelled.

Naruto adapted a sad look "Ash i was an orphan... i was never adopted. i was trained as a weapon for war until my region was destroyed by a natural disaster. hell we didn't even have any Pokemon in my region when it was destroyed apparently i was the only one to make it out alive... all of my friends... my comrades... all dead..." Naruto said sadly... (i will explain bits and pieces of his history throughout this story!)

with that said both Naruto and Ash ran down the road as their journey begins.

after a little while of running with ash going on and on about what type of pokemon he was going to meet first, his pikachu noticed a rustling in the bushed and Ash brought out his Pokedex and see what kind of pokemon it is. Naruto just watched while laughing on the inside as it was actually a girls hair not a pokemon... but that doesn't mean that she didn't have a pokemon with her.

the girl jumped out of the bush and started yelling at Ash about him thinking she was a pokemon. Naruto walked up "Ok , calm down it was an accident on ash's part. no need to kill him over it." Naruto said in a calm voice which stopped the girl from grabbing Ash by the neck and shacking him into the world of the dead.

"Uhh, sorry" ash said hopping she would try to kill him.

luckily she did "Ok, i accept your apology, but you've got a long way to go if you want to be a trainer if you thought i was a pokemon! right axew?" she told Ash then to her Pokemon.

when pikachu showed himself to the girl she gushed over him until she introduced herself as Iris and got shocked... literally... by Pikachu. after that found Ash and Iris sitting across from each other with Naruto leaning on a tree nearby.

"Tell me Ash, wasn't there a thunderstorm in Nuvema town? yesterday?" Iris asked

"Sure was! Naruto said it was Zekrom who caused all of that lightning since he has met Zekrom before!" Ash said as Iris's head whipped to Naruto who was smirking a little and nodded to her as the answer to the question she was about to ask.

just then a pink pokemon jumped past (Deerling) and Ash followed with Iris running after him followed by Naruto.

Ash found a Bunch of Deerling near a pond. Ash ran out of the bush he was hiding in and charged the pokemon and threw the pokeball he had ready... without weakening it down first. after a while the sun was setting and Ash was covered in apples.

a little conversation between Ash and Iris ended with Iris asleep. Naruto walked up to his "Ash just go to sleep it is time you slept anyway since you were overly hyper today and acted very stupid. so go to sleep." Naruto said in a stern voice.

when ash woke up he wasn't able to find Iris nor could he find his godfather Naruto. since he couldn't find them he walked off on his own and came across a Pidove.

little did Ash know, Naruto is actually shadowing him to see how he handles being on his own for a little bit. a little bit of running later Naruto saw Ash come across a bunch more Pidove.

"Ok lets Battle that one! Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash told his Pikachu who obeyed his trainers order which shocked the bird pokemon into a very weakened state.

Naruto could only think one thing _"Seriously Ash why the FUCK would attack a bird pokemon when it is with its kin as the rest of them will attack you! you're supposed to attack them when their by themselves and their kin is not around! that in the words of the asshole Trip would be "that's basic..."._ Naruto noticed that while he was lost in his thoughts that Ash just caught a single Pidove.

Iris came up and insulted Ash again which the conversation ended with both Ash's Pikachu and Iris's Axew to be snatched up by metallic hands and brought into the air by the hands which were connected to a briefcase.

Naruto chose this time to make himself known and Jumped out if the three he was in with a pokeball out "Go Genesect!"the blond haired godfather said as the insect like pokemon came out. "Now use ice beam on the metal then torch it with flamethrower!" Naruto ordered his pokemon which obeyed him without question since Naruto saved it from that freakish supposed evil organization 'team plasma'. with the order given the metal hands were destroyed along with the briefcase "Now Genesect use techno blast on them to send em flyin'!" and once again "Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

after all of that excitement they stopped at a nearby pokemon center for the night and Naruto explained the things that they did and what went right and what went wrong and how to change them.

Iris for the first time finally figured out who this man is "WAIT! you're Naruto Namikaze the Kanto Region POkemon Champion? Why are you in Unova and why are you taking the gym challenge?" she asked.

Naruto got a far away look. "I'm in Unova because my Fiancé lives and works here in Unova... she is also very important to the Unova Region in general!" Naruto said.

Iris and Ash looked at Naruto with Wide eyes "Your engaged! To whom?" Iris asked.

Naruto smirked "Elesa, the supermodel, and gym leader of Nimbasa City!" he said which got wide eyes from both young trainers. "Enough for tonight lets just go to bed so that we can set out for the next settlement bright and early. with that theyw ent to bed with one thought on their minds _"What will this journey hold for me... for us..."_

**Well thats a wrap! Hope you liked it and please review and tell me how i did and what to improve on as it is helpful! i may not like flames but they are constructive... well some of them... that oine guy that reviewd on my other story that ranted and kept calling me a pedophile made me laugh I even showed it to my friend and we all laughed together in the lunchroom at school!**

**ANYWAY GOOD DAY TO YOU MY READERS!**


	3. it's over 100k

OH YEAH PEOPLE THE PITITION THAT PEOPLE HAVE SIGNED TO STOP SOPA IS FINALLY REACHED OVER 100,000 SIGNERS SO THAT IS AWESOME NOW LETS CELACTRATE WITH ME GETTING NEW CHAPTERS OUT AS SOON AS I CAN!

HEIR OF THE FOUNDERS AND NARUTO'S POKEMON ADVENTURE ARE THE TWO STORIES THAT WON THE POLL!


End file.
